Episode 2: Macrowave/Walkthrough
The following is a written walkthrough of Episode 2: Macrowave by Vlad Susanu of VGAFAQ.com.Remember Me Walkthrough - Episode 2: Macrowave Remember Me Episode 2: Macrowave is actually the third mission of the video game, and unlike the previous two episodes, it also features a boss fight. Episode 2: Macrowave begins after Nilin meets Tommy and Olga Sedova at the bar known as Leaking Brain. Introduction The memory-hunter successfully remixes Olga’s memories at the end of Episode 1, and helped by her new ally, she must focus her attention on Memorize, and the privileged citizens of Neo-Paris. The following Remember Me Walkthrough Episode 2: Macrowave is the third part in our complete Remember Me game guide. It presents all steps that you should follow in order to finish all objectives, to defeat the final boss, and to find all hidden collectibles. Our Remember Me Episode 2: Macrowave walkthrough includes useful hints and tips you can use while playing the third mission, as well as a video walkthrough you can watch if you encounter any difficulties in beating the third episode. Walkthrough Remember Me Episode 2: Macrowave starts when Nilin arrives in Saint-Michel district, helped by Olga Sedova. After Olga leaves the area, Edge will contact you and ask you to locate Bad Request, who can offer additional information on your target. Locating Bad Request is your first objective in the second episode of the videogame. Objective: Meet up with Bad Request at the St. Michel Rotunda As soon as you get your objective start moving down the alley and turn right to enter a small plaza. Do not advance towards St. Michel Rotunda, because you will miss the first collectible in Episode 2. 'Mnesist Memory 1/6' When you enter the small plaza featuring a statue in the middle, instead of going towards the next waypoint, explore the other side, where you should see some stairs. Go downstairs, and turn right to fin the first Mnesist Memory. Once you have picked up the collectable, you can retrace your steps and advance through the dark alley, where you will meet a robot. Watch the cutscene then go right, and then left, to trigger another cutscene which introduces a new type of enemies: the guards working for Memorize Corporation, also known as S.A.B.R.E. Force. Since Nilin is a fugitive, the guards will become hostile and you have to defeat all of them in order to advance. Tip: The guards you will encounter during the game are similar to the Leapers you have fought before, meaning that they have several variations. Furthermore, the guards can be overloaded by performing a series of chained combos that allow Nilin to trigger a finishing move. Once you have overloaded a guard, approach it and press the corresponding button, displayed above your enemy’s head. When you fight the first group of guards, you should use the same strategy you have used against the Leapers, but make sure you perform as many chained combos as possible, to overload them. Don’t forget to heal Nilin using her Regen Pressen, and to dodge as much as you can. After you clear the area, look around for a monitor, because it informs you that a Sat Patch is nearby. 'SAT Patch 1/4' While standing near the said monitor, look up and to your right. Grab the ledge in the corner of the building and climb up. Now, go left and drop down to reach a dead end. Look around for the Sat Patch. After you pick up the first Sat Patch, jump over the small wall, and grab the same ledge near the monitor. Go up, and then jump onto the next building. Continue to follow the yellow arrows, and you will eventually cross several roofs. When you reach the last one you will encounter more guards, but this time you will be able to unlock Nilin’s first special ability: the Sensen Fury. The Sensen Fury ability is very powerful and very useful while fighting large group of enemies or bosses. The Sensen Fury can’t be blocked and inflicts tremendous damage. It also allows Nilin to move faster and jump from one opponent to another. Some bosses you will encounter later, can be defeated only if Nilin uses her Sensen Fury. While dealing with the guards on the roof, you will also unlock the Cooldown Pressen. As the tutorial explains, the Cooldown Pressen allows Nilin to decrease the cooldown time for her Sensen Fury. By performing the corresponding combo, you are able to reduce the amount of time that must pass before an ability can be used again. Remember that the Cooldown Pressen affects all abilities unlocked by Nilin, meaning that it reduces all cooldown times. Use the Cooldown Pressen you have configured to activate the Sensen Fury and deal with all guards on the roof. Next, climb the red pipe, and go right but be careful because you will have to cross a moving billboard. At this point make sure you time your next move, and jump on the billboard when it starts moving from left to right. Continue to follow the markers through the next building, and when you exit jump from one ledge to another. You will also cross several roofs, until you will reach a roof where several electricity cables will stop you from advancing. In this area you can find another Mnesist Memory collectible. 'Mnesist Memory 2/6' While standing on the roof with the electricity cables, you will have to move to the right and time your jumps. Even if the arrows you have to follow point to a pipe on which you can descend, continue to move right and you will be able to jump on a balcony and find the collectible. Once you get it, retrace your steps and descend the said pipe that takes you back to a building. Follow the only opened door, and you will enter the St. Michel Rotunda. 'SAT Patch 2/4' Immediately after you enter St. Michel Rotunda, turn left and you will reach a closed gate. On the right side, in the corner, is the second Sat Patch. Pick it up then turn around and advance until you find Bad Request. After you talk to Bad request, your objective will change and you will learn how to use his memory. New achievement/trophy unlocked: Open Mind. When you enter the building through the door opened by Bad Request, all you have to do is to follow the tutorial that teaches you how to activate a Remembrane. After you open the first door, head right and take out the guards. Now, climb the ladder nearby and activate the second Remembrane. Sync the information you receive from Bad Request, and then push the button to open a door high above your head. Next, jump on the red pipes and continue to go up, until you see a small drone that patrols around. Jump on it when it gets close to you, and it will take you near the next wall. Jump again and go up through the door you have opened earlier. When you exit the door, you will find another screen pointing to the third Sat Patch and the third Remembrane. Activate it and Bad Request will tell you more about the drones that guard specific areas. In Remember Me, the drones are your biggest enemies; because if they spot you they will instantly kill Nilin. Make sure you avoid them at all costs; otherwise you will be forced to restart from the last checkpoint. Keep following Bad Request by jumping on the balcony nearby, and then go around the detection drone to reach an elevator. Activate another Remembrane then climb the elevator and stop. 'SAT Patch 3/4' While standing on top of the elevator, turn left and then jump down on a small platform to locate another Sat Patch. Now go back up and follow Bad Request. When you perform the next jump you will eventually fall through a roof. 'Focus Boost 1/2' Inside the next building, move forward and in the living room follow the stairs in front of you to find the first Focus Boost. Pick it up and then go downstairs, where a robot is playing a piano. 'Mnesist Memory 3/6' After you take the Focus Boost, go right to the next room and check the small table behind another robot. Get the collectible and exit the armament. Continue to follow the arrows and when you reach the roof, defeat the guards. After you deal with them there is only one way to go, up to the point where you can activate another Remembrane near a monitor showing the fourth Sat Patch. 'Mnesist Memory 4/6' First, activate the said Remembrane, and then open the door to the apartment where you have to stop a drone from scanning through walls. When you get inside, go around the first room and explore the right side of the corridor. It will lead you to a bedroom and on the table in front of you is another Mnesist Memory. 'SAT Patch 4/4' After you get the previous collectible, go back to the corridor, but keep moving forward. Go downstairs, then turn left and pick up the Sat Patch. Retrace your steps and close the shutter, following Bad Request’s instructions. Now, go outside, turn right and enter the next building. Climb the wall and you will exit to an area where you will encounter more guards. Defeat them and jump through the window. At this point Edge will contact you. Head left and you should see several stairs. 'Mnesist Memory 5/6' Immediately after you take the stairs up, to the left, you can observe a healing station, and to the right several benches. On one of these benches is the fifth Mnesist Memory. The next thing you have to do is to follow the markers that will take you Kaori Sheridan. Steal her memory, while standing outside the building, and then go right to receive another objective. Objective: Get to the roof As you escalade the building you will reach another moving billboard. Make sure you time your next moves, or you will fall. After you cross the billboard, jump on the pipe and go up, to get to another platform. 'Mnesist Memory 6/6' Immediately after you climb up from the said platform, you will find yourself on a balcony. Go right to access a secret area where the last Mnesist Memory awaits. Next you will enter the ventilation system, and after you jump down, you will find another screen to your right. The screen shows the location of the second Focus Boost, which is also the last collectible in Episode 2. Near the screen is also a regeneration station that you should access because behind the next door you will encounter the first boss in Remember Me. 'Focus Boost 2/2' When you exit the ventilation system, turn right and pick up the Focus Boost on the crates in front of you. Now head to the large area in front of you, which is in fact the arena where you have to defeat Kid X-Mas. Defeat Kid X-Mas The battle against Kid X-Mas features three phases. A phase ends after you successfully deplete one of his health bars; but you should be aware that after each phase, the boss will change his tactics as well as his attacks. During the first phase, which is the easiest, Kid X-Mas will constantly follow you and try to hit you as fast as he can. Make sure you avoid his attacks and hit him from behind. From time to time, Kid X-Mas will rush towards you. Make sure you dodge the attack and you will see him hitting the walls. For a short period of time, you will stun him. At this point you should perform as many combos as you can, to reduce the cooldown time of your Sensen Fury, or to regenerate Nilin’s health. When your Sensen Fury becomes available, attack the boss to deplete his first health bar. When the second phase begins, Kid X-Mas will use the Spammer against you. His powerful weapon will become yours at the end of the fight, but for now you have to avoid it. Therefore, when you see him pointing the Spammer at Nilin, you should start dodging around because it is a ranged attack. To damage the boss, you have to use the same strategy as the one used during the first phase. When the final phase begins, you will hear Kid X-Mas announcing the Sudden Death. This means that the boss will start throwing mines on the ground. All you have to do is to repeat the strategy you have used before, but you have to stay away from the areas marked on the ground. If you enter one of them, jump away as fast as you can. Assuming that you manage to deplete all three health bars, overload and terminate the boss by completing the quick-time event at the end of the fight. Get the Spammer, and use it to deactivate the force field surrounding the arena, by shooting the marked targets. After you exit the arena, you will trigger the final cutscene and unlock the corresponding achievements/trophies. Video Walkthrough File:Remember Me Walkthrough - Episode 2 Macrowave (All Collectibles Included)|Episode 2 Macrowave (All Collectibles Included) References Category:Walkthrough